Réminiscence
by misschatelle
Summary: [Défi Isatis] Il s'appelle Harry Potter, n'a plus de famille vivante, est gay et loin d'être vierge, a un compte en banque bien garni... et c'est un moldu qui ignore tout du monde magique. Ah bon? [DMHP. Pas UA.]
1. Prologue

NdA: Ah non... pitié... pas une autre fic... pas une autre fic!? Me me dîtes que, une fois de plus, je n'ai pas résisté!? En l'espace d'une demi-heure, c'est-à-dire entre 4h30 et 5h am, le 10 août dernier, j'ai accepté un tas de défis... C'est donc en écrivant ce prologue d'une main et et signant mon arrêt de mort de l'autre que je vous présente ce **défi d'Isatis**. J'ai pas pu résister, j'ai pas pu attendre... -snif-

**Disclaimer:** D'un côté, vous avez J.K Rowling. Belle, riche, talentueuse, grande écrivaine, populaire, adulée et adorée de tous, idole de nombreux jeunes... De l'autre côté, vous avez misschatelle... boutonneuse, pauvre, peut-être talentueuse, écrivaine amateure, pas-reléguée-aux-oubliettes-car-elle-y-a-toujours-logé, ignorée de tous, idole de personne... Bon, je vais m'arrêter, je vais pleurer... -se mouche bruyamment- Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas BON!!! -snif-

**Résumé: **Il s'appelle Harry Potter, n'a plus de famille vivante, est gay et loin d'être vierge, a un compte en banque bien garni et c'est moldu ignorant tout du monde magique. Ah? (Ce n'est pas un UA, malheureusement.)

**Avertissement:** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ma réputation de crazy yaoi fan girl, je vous préviens tout de suite que cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles. Vous êtes homophobe? Je vous respecte entièrement! Et, après vous avoir assommé, cassé toutes vos dents, arraché tous les cheveux un par un, craché au visage, pour finalement vous noyer dans les toilettes (Si je me sens généreuse, je vais avoir flushé avant), je vais vous pointer gentiment la sortie. Merci de votre compréhension. -regard menaçant-

**Pairing: **Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux qui recherchaient un DobbyXHedwidge et dont la souris aurait malencontreusement glissé sur ce HarryXDraco. Ce n'est pas ce que vous cherchez...

Pour la description du défi, je souhaiterais m'abstenir de le présenter tout de suite, car cela reviendrait à dévoiler certains punchs. Si cela ne vous importune pas de les découvrir dès le début, vous n'avez qu'à aller voir le défi numéro 5 («Je veux savoir qui tu es») de «Je vous lance un défi» d'Isatis. Pour ceux et celles qui souhaitent se garder une certaine surprise, je vais mettre la description vers la fin, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de danger de spoilers.

Aussi, ce défi ne tient pas compte du sixième tome (il n'est pas impossible que certains minis détails s'y retrouvent, après tout je ne sais plus qu'est-ce qui est dans quel livre, parfois... mais aucun spoiler majeur, c'est certain). Donc, pas du septième non plus, vous l'aurez compris!

Bon, maintenant que c'est dit... bonne lecture!!

* * *

**Prologue**

Le vieil homme le fixa longuement, un peu comme s'il souhaitait sonder le jeune homme devant lui, comme s'il tentait de voir au-delà des artifices qu'étaient la peau, les muscles, nerfs et autres et ainsi étudier son âme, l'essence de sa personne. Le plus jeune ne put que se sentir nerveux sous ce regard un peu trop perspicace, bien qu'il ait dû y faire face de nombreuses fois. Cet homme semblait toujours tout savoir, toujours tout deviner. C'en était des plus troublants. Et agaçant aussi, la plupart du temps.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il vit ce regard se détourner, alors que le vieil homme se levait de son fauteuil et se dirigeait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il le vit fouiller un peu dans son désordre, avant de le voir revenir dans sa direction, reprenant place dans le vieux fauteuil élimé installé derrière son bureau. Les longs doigts fins et légèrement décatis lui tendirent un parchemin jaunâtre et légèrement abîmé, que le jeune homme agrippa avec hésitation.

«Il y est inscrit tout ce que tu dois savoir.» expliqua brièvement le vieil homme, alors que le plus jeune déroulait avec précaution le bout de papier.

À sa vue fut aussitôt offerte une écriture fine et soignée, sans aucun doute celle du vieillard, qui semblait effectivement décrire quelques instructions et expliquer certains détails. Le jeune homme survola rapidement le tout, hochant mécaniquement la tête, tel un automate.

«Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?» demanda le centenaire, fixant le jeune adulte par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Levant les yeux de sa lecture, l'ancien élève afficha d'abord une expression surprise, qui fut bien vite remplacée par de la détermination.

«Oui, professeur. Je suis sûr.» répondit-il, souhaitant paraître convaincant.

L'homme âgé l'étudia encore un bref instant, avant d'acquiescer doucement, un faible sourire au coin des lèvres. Il laissa l'ancien élève poursuivre sa lecture, ne le quittant pourtant pas des yeux, un peu comme s'il le surveillait, bien que ce geste était complètement inutile. Sans qu'il puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, le vieillard était triste. Le jeune homme et lui, bien que leur relation n'ait jamais vraiment été particulièrement intime, avaient partagé de nombreuses choses pendant toutes ces années. Rien d'exceptionnel, mais rien de négligeable. Savoir qu'il devrait mettre tout cela derrière lui l'attristait, il n'y pouvait rien. Il se trouvait déjà nostalgique d'un temps qui n'était pourtant pas encore venu à sa fin. Bien que cela ne saurait tarder.

«Alors tout est réglé?» demanda l'ancien élève, levant les yeux du parchemin.

«Oui. Tout est réglé.»

«Le transfert de mon argent s'est bien effectué?»

«Sans embûche.»

«Et je ne me souviendrai de rien?»

«Vous n'aurez qu'à modifier votre mémoire à votre guise.»

«Et personne n'en saura rien?»

«Les seules personnes à être mises au courant sont ceux dont le nom se trouve sur ce parchemin.»

_Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks... _et autres. Que de personnes de confiance. Tous membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient un certain nombre, mais aucun ne parlerait. C'était parfait. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Le jeune homme termina rapidement sa lecture, portant une attention particulière à chaque petit détail. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu passer à côté d'une quelconque information, aussi banale puisse-t-elle être. Il savait dans quoi il s'embarquait, il connaissait les risques de la chose, mais il ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter là. L'expérience n'était pas complètement dénuée de danger, mais il se rendrait jusqu'au bout. C'était important pour lui, il en avait envie. Il en avait besoin. Et le vieil homme devant lui le savait.

«Alors... c'est... c'est tout?» demanda le jeune adulte, ayant lu le dernier mot des instructions.

«Je crois bien que oui.» répondit le vieillard, dont le sourire bienveillant se perdait dans sa longue barbe.

Le jeune homme hocha machinalement la tête, comme si la situation se révélait tout simplement irréelle. À vrai dire, c'était le cas. Un mois de travail, de préparation... ça y était. Enfin, il pouvait se débarrasser de tout ce stress, de toute cette tension... Enfin, il pouvait s'éloigner de cette situation insupportable, de ces regards persistants et empreints d'admiration maladive. Enfin, il allait mettre fin à tout cela. Enfin, il pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Enfin, il serait tranquille.

Enfin, il serait libre. Enfin!

Avec une légère hésitation, l'ancien élève se leva de son siège, et contourna le bureau du vieil homme. Ce dernier se leva à son tour, et ils se firent face l'espace d'un long moment. Un long moment que, bien qu'inconsciemment, ils souhaitaient ne jamais voir se terminer. Il était temps, c'était le moment. Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre davantage. Le jeune homme ne le pouvait tout simplement plus. Pourtant, c'était dur. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Affichant un autre sourire malgré sa pilosité, le vieillard tendit une main, que le jeune adulte n'hésita pas à saisir. Ils se la serrèrent avec émotion, cachant de leur mieux la contraction de leur poitrine derrière un sourire plus ou moins confiant.

«Aurevoir, professeur.» fit le plus jeune, ne quittant pas son sourire, bien qu'il perdait de plus en plus le peu de sincérité qu'il possédait.

«Aurevoir, Harry.»

Puis, ce dernier fit un pas vers l'arrière, suivi d'un autre, avant de se retourner et de marcher en direction de la porte, qu'il atteignit un peu trop rapidement. Il fit un pas vers l'extérieur, avant de jeter un dernier regard derrière, répondant au signe de tête que le vieil homme lui adressait.

Puis, il sortit, amenant le dernier occupant de la pièce à soupirer. Un soupir bref, mais lourd de nostalgie précoce. C'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il voyait Harry Potter. La dernière fois que Celui-qui-a-survécu se trouvait devant lui. La dernière fois qu'il pouvait poser les yeux sur cet élève qu'il avait tant apprécié. Il avait beau savoir que tout cela était nécessaire, il n'y pouvait rien. La situation l'attristait.

Il soupira une dernière fois, avant de se rassoir à son bureau, et de s'affairer à toute la paperasse qui l'attendait.

_The show must go on_, non?

* * *

NdA: Ce n'est pas bien long, mais que voulez-vous! Ce n'est qu'un prologue. Je n'ai commencé à faire de longs chapitres que depuis très peu de temps, et j'ignore si j'y parviendrai convenablement ici. Sincèrement, j'espère que tout ira bien pour cette fic! 

N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Une tite review? Pleaase? -petits yeux de chien battu...pouvez pas résister à ça...non!?-

En attendant... à la prochaine!!


	2. La petite vie

NdA: Eh bien, il a fallu que j'aie une panne d'inspiration récemment, toutes mes fics ont niaisé pendant que madame l'auteuZe faisait ses petits caprices... Je te dis...

Bon, je vous referai pas tout le blabla du premier chapitre (prologue) avec le disclaimer, l'avertissement... vous savez déjà tout ça!

Ce qui est triste avec le fait que j'aie commencé cette fic si tard dans l'été, c'est que je recommence l'école demain, et mes dix mille cours et activités parascolaires ne tarderont pas à suivre... C'est que je suis une fille occupée! ... mais juste durant l'année scolaire. L'été, je ne fais ab-so-lu-ment RIEN! C'est pourquoi mes updates étaient si fréquentes et que j'ai commencé un tas d'autre fics... mais là, le travail me rattrape! J'ai quelque chose à presque tous les soirs et, en plus, je donne des cours de danse cette année (yay!!!!), ce qui me fait une activité de plus. Là, ce soir, j'avais une audition de danse pour intégrer une troupe élite du Studio de danse Fahrenheit (donnacona, québec, Canada...). La troupe c'est Tribal Dance et c'est un niveau très avancé, alors j'ai très peur. Ils ne vont me rappeler que dans deux, ou trois, ou quatre (etc.) jours, et j'ai très peur!!

Pourquoi je vous dis tout ça? Euh... euh... ben... pour vous faire languir? -rire crétin-

Alors euh... ben, bonne lecture! (Oui, le Vla, le chapitre!)

* * *

**Chapitre 1: La petite vie**

Londres. Un petit appartement. Rien de majestueux ou de particulièrement luxueux. Rien de bien grand ou impressionnant. Un simple appartement parmi tant d'autres. Un simple logement qui ne se démarquait pas des autres. Un endroit tout de plus banal.

À l'intérieur, aucun mouvement ne se laissait percevoir, aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Les lieux étaient visiblement déserts. Tout était beaucoup trop calme pour être occupé. Trop calme, trop tranquille... Tous les meubles et autres accessoires de la décoration simple, mais charmante, de l'habitation amassaient la poussière, un peu comme s'ils n'avaient pas croisé la moindre trace de vie durant un bon bout de temps. Un trop long bout de temps. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Certains indices venaient réfuter cette hypothèse, comme la petite lampe qui était toujours allumée alors qu'il faisait jour, ou la télécommande de la télévision qui n'était absolument pas ornée de poussière. Des petits trucs dans le genre...

Pourtant, cette tranquillité fut soudainement troublée. Pas par une fenêtre cassée par un chat mutant, par une bouteille de gatorade qui avait explosé ou encore par une invasion de papiers vengeurs qui vous coupaient les doigts jusqu'à ce que vous vous vidiez de votre sang.. Non, simplement un léger cliquetis. Si petit, si léger, qu'il fallait y porter énormément d'attention pour le percevoir, à travers cet océan de silence. Pourtant, il était bien là, et ce tout petit son fut très vite suivi d'un plus fort. Celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit donc sur un jeune homme aux yeux verts, à la chevelure en bataille et au nez fin surmonté de petites lunettes rectangulaires. Un jeune adulte tout de plus normal, qui pouvait très bien être considéré comme beau, voire un peu plus, selon les normes. Il n'était pas très grand, mais ne se situait qu'un tout petit peu en dessous de la moyenne. Ses lunettes lui donnaient un petit air intello, mais ne l'avantageaient pas moins. Quant à ses cheveux visiblement incorrigibles, le produit qui les garderait en place n'était certainement pas inventé. De toute façon, tous ces détails semblaient à mille lieux de l'importuner, alors qu'il déposait sur le sol le sac en papier qu'il semblait trouver un peu trop lourd à son goût. La rougeur de son visage et le soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper en se libérant de ce poids le prouvèrent. Il se permit donc une petit pause où il reprit son souffle, qui venait soudainement à lui manquer.

Puis, essuyant du revers de la main une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front, il reprit le lourd fardeau et le traîna de son mieux jusqu'à la cuisine, où le comptoir se présentait fièrement sur son cheval blanc (_NdA: Eh ho! Façon de parler!_), sauvant héroïquement ses bras du risque d'être arrachés. C'était une dure réalité de la vie: faire l'épicerie!

Il entreprenait de vider le sac de chaque article et de tout ranger dans le garde-manger ou le réfrigérateur, lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement. Se figeant dans son mouvement, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux, cherchant la provenance du bruit, avant de réaliser que le téléphone sonnait. Il se mit donc à courir peu gracieusement jusqu'au salon, où se trouvait l'appareil le plus proche. La sonnerie se faisait entendre pour la troisième fois lorsqu'il agrippa le combiné et décrocha.

«Oui?» demanda-t-il, cherchant à nouveau son souffle.

«Oui, suis-je en train de parler à Monsieur Harry Potter?» fit la voix masculine d'un homme d'âge mûr, semblait-il.

«Heum, oui, c'est moi.» répondit le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant qu'il avait toujours un paquet de viande congelée à la main.

«M. Shack, de Great Art Hall, à l'appareil.»

Il lui avait bel et bien semblé connaître cette voix, bien qu'il n'avait pu mettre un nom dessus. Edward Shack, directeur du Great Art Hall. Bien évidemment!

«Hum, oui...» fit le jeune homme, tentant de diriger sa concentration sur son interlocuteur et non sur la viande congelée qui lui engourdissait les doigts. «Que puis-je pour vous?»

Un très bref silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel le jeune homme put entendre un froissement de papier, comme si l'autre homme fouillait dans ses dossiers. Ce qui était probablement le cas, en fait.

«Une petite erreur s'est glissée dans nos dossiers récemment à votre sujet, et je souhaiterais vous rencontrer afin de régler tout ça. Seriez-vous disponible cet après-midi?» fit finalement le directeur.

L'étudiant réfléchit brièvement, du mieux que le lui permettait sa main gelée, tentant de se rappeler s'il était libre. Avait-il un quelconque rendez-vous dans la journée? Il lui semblait bien que non. Depuis que Simon et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, sa vie se résumait à l'école, ses devoirs et la télévision. La télé et lui, c'était fait pour durer.

«Heum non, je n'ai rien de prévu.» répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

«Parfait. Pourriez-vous passer dans une heure ou deux?»

«Oui, aucun problème.»

«Alors à tout à l'heure, M. Potter.»

«Oui, à tout l'heure.»

Le jeune homme raccrocha avec tout le calme qu'il possédait, souhaitant garder une bonne réputation. Ce ne fut donc que lorsque son directeur se trouva dans l'impossibilité de l'entendre qu'il se permit de laisser échapper une longue plainte de douleur et de lancer la viande congelé sur le divan. Sa main était toute rouge et ses doigts ne répondaient plus à l'appel. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lâché la viande plus tôt? Comment avait-il réussi à garder toute sa contenance au téléphone alors que sa main jouait les suicidaires avec un vrai morceau de glace!? Pourquoi...

...Pourquoi se posait-il encore un tas de questions sans intérêt? N'avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire?

Non, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire...

* * *

Great Art Hall. Grande école d'art de Londres, reconnue comme l'une des meilleures. La danse, le dessin, la musique, la photographie, le théâtre... tout y passait! Vous aviez un talent à exploiter? Great Art Hall était là pour vous! Des cours intéressants et pertinents, des profs passionnés, une direction sans égal, cette école n'avait rien à envier à qui que ce soit. La plupart des grands artistes y avaient étudié et seuls les plus talentueux pouvaient intégrer les rangs des élèves. 

C'était l'une des grandes fiertés de Harry Potter. Il avait réussi. Le jeune photographe passionné qu'il était avait envoyé ses photos plusieurs mois plus tôt, accompagnant le tout d'une lettre de demande d'admission, et il avait été accepté. La direction avait, semblait-il, été grandement impressionnée par son talent. Il ne pouvait que s'en sentir flatté.

Ce fut donc sur une note plutôt joyeuse que le jeune homme mit les pieds dans l'établissement, qui était incroyablement grand. C'était une autre caractéristique de l'endroit: il était considéré comme une école de riches. Ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas faux. En fait, les coûts de scolarité étaient faramineux et peu de gens pouvaient se permettre une telle éducation. Les lieux étaient grands et luxueux, tout était bien sûr de qualité. Le décor autant que l'éducation, cela allait de soi.

Pourtant, tout cela n'était pas un problème pour Harry Potter. Contrairement à ce que son petit appartement ou sa garde-robe dénuée de vêtements de marque pouvaient laisser entendre, il était riche. Extrêmement riche. Beaucoup trop riche pour un orphelin, et pourtant. Ses parents lui avaient laissé toute une fortune à leur mort. Ils étaient décédés alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, mais il savait que son père avait été un grand homme d'affaires et sa mère, une grande artiste. Il avait hérité de ce point, en plus de tout leur argent.

Il était donc riche, et c'était pourquoi il mettait les pieds dans cet établissement, en ce beau samedi après-midi. Cela faisait presque sept mois qu'il y étudiait, et le fait qu'une erreur ne soit détectée dans ses dossiers qu'après tout ce temps le surprenait légèrement. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais ce n'était certainement pas bien important. Il savait que si cela avait été grave, son directeur n'aurait pas paru si calme au téléphone.

À tout le moins, il espérait qu'il connaissait suffisamment bien cet homme pour l'affirmer. Après tout, il ne lui avait parlé que quelques fois...

L'étudiant soupira, avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter ainsi. Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur qu'ils auraient vite fait de corriger et il pourrait ensuite rentrer chez lui, dans son petit appartement banal, et écouter la télévision. Comme tous les soirs de fin de semaine.

Il poursuivit donc son chemin vers le bureau du directeur, jetant quelques coups d'oeil distraits autour de lui. Comme toujours, il ne fit pas attention à là où il mettait les pieds, et il ne vit donc pas cette personne devant lui, qui ne regardait pas non plus où elle allait. Ce fut la collision.

Harry se retrouva sur le sol, sans même comprendre comment il s'y était retrouvé. Il était entouré de quelques livres qui ne lui appartenaient pas et son coccyx le fit grimacer de douleur. Dans un mouvement distrait, il retira quelques mèches folles de son visage, avant de réaliser que ses lunettes avaient quitté le soutien de son nez. Il commença donc à les chercher, jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'apparaissent devant ses yeux comme par magie. Il aurait pu considérer cela comme de la simple chance, si elles ne s'étaient pas trouvées à flotter dans les airs. Il fronça les sourcils à cette vue, ses yeux myopes l'empêchant de voir clairement ce qui se produisait.

«Heu, excusez-moi, je...» fit une voix hésitante à sa droite.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua les doigts fins qui tenaient ses lunettes. Intrigué, son regard remonta le long des doigts blancs, puis de la main toute aussi pâle et d'un bras recouvert par la manche d'une veste blanche. Puis, il vit une épaule étroite, bien vite suivie d'un cou pâle et d'un menton peu prononcé. Puis vinrent une bouche rosée, un nez fin et des yeux d'un gris troublant. Gris tempête, gris irréel. Une couleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il se perdait dans ce regard, qui semblait posséder un pouvoir surnaturel. Lequel? Il l'ignorait.

«Est-ce que vous allez bien?» fit la même voix qu'il avait vaguement entendue précédemment, alors que les lèvres délicates se mouvaient au rythme des paroles.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne put s'empêcher de rester immobile un moment, hypnotisé par le duo que formaient ce regard et cette bouche. Il était de nature distraite et il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre dans son monde, tout en fixant un point quelconque, mais certaines situations n'étaient tout simplement pas appropriés pour ce genre de distraction. Et ce moment en faisait partie. Ce fut donc en voyant un sourcil mince et pâle se soulever qu'il réalisa la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

«Hum...oui, je vais bien...» répondit-il en secouant un peu la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.

Se rappelant sa myopie, il agrippa les lunettes que l'inconnu lui tendait toujours et les remit en place. Il retrouva donc avec soulagement une vue claire et précise. Il ne put pourtant pas en profiter bien longtemps, car il se trouvait toujours assis sur le sol, et les rares personnes à passer par là lui jetaient de nombreux coups d'oeil intrigués. Il se décida donc à prendre la main qui lui était tendue et qui l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Il dût prendre un bref instant afin de reprendre son équilibre, mais ses yeux retrouvèrent bien vite les prunelles grises qui le fixaient tout autant.

«Je suis désolé.» fit l'inconnu, s'attirant un froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension. «Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.»

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts comprit alors. C'était vrai, ils étaient entrés en collision en plein milieu du couloir. Il l'avait oublié...

«Oh, ce n'est rien. Je n'étais pas plus attentif.» dit-il, cherchant à perdre un peu de toute cette tension qui contractait tous ses muscles.

L'inconnu lui adressa un doux sourire, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry réalisa à quel point cette chevelure était pâle. Blonde, presque blanche. Presque argentée. Presque irréelle. Comme ses yeux. Comme la blancheur de sa peau. Ce jeune homme était définitivement spécial. Bien que «spécial» n'était certainement pas antonyme de magnifique.

«Je m'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy.» fit l'inconnu, tendant une main devant lui.

Draco... Draco Malfoy... C'était un joli nom. Un peu aristocratique. C'était magnifique. Presque autant que son propriétaire.

Harry répondit aussitôt au sourire qui lui était adressé, avant d'agripper la main tendue.

«Harry Potter.» dit-il simplement.

«Eh bien, enchanté, Harry. Je suppose que tu étudies ici?»

«Perspicace.» fit l'étudiant aux yeux verts, riant nerveusement. «J'étudie la photographie.»

«La photographie? C'est intéressant.»

Le jeune homme blond se décida finalement à lâcher la main de l'autre, au grand regret de ce dernier. Ils restèrent tous deux en silence un bref instant, avant que Draco ne se penche et commence à ramasser les livres qui s'étaient complètement éparpillés sur le sol. Comprenant que ces livres, qui l'avaient entourés un peu plus tôt, appartenaient au blond, Harry se pencha à son tour et aida l'autre jeune homme à ramasser toutes ces affaires.

«Alors, tu étudies ici aussi?» demanda l'étudiant aux yeux verts, tout en ajoutant un livre à pile.

«Hum, oui. Je suis nouveau.»

«Ah. Il me semblait bien ne pas t'avoir vu auparavant.»

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry put presque voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier était étrangement intriguant, et de nombreuses questions lui venaient en tête à son sujet. Il en retint une.

«Tu es dans quelle branche?»

«Le dessin.»

Le dessin... Intéressant. Tiens, n'étaient-ce pas les mots que Draco avait employé plus tôt?

Le dernier livre fut empilé et le blond se releva, soulevant le tout.

«Alors, heum, je suppose que nous nous reverrons.» fit-il, adressant un énième sourire à son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier répondit aussitôt à ce sourire, ne parvenant pas à cacher sa gêne. Pourquoi était-il gêné, d'abord?

«Oui.» dit-il simplement, les yeux rivés au sol.

Il put pourtant voir l'autre jeune homme lui adresser un rapide signe de tête, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Le garçon aux yeux verts releva aussitôt son regard émeraude, observant sa nouvelle connaissance s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ce Draco émanait quelque chose... quelque chose de... différent? C'était étrange...

Puis, il se souvint pourquoi il se trouvait à l'école, par ce samedi après-midi. Le directeur! Un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre suffit à lui indiquer qu'il était en retard.

Pourquoi le temps passait-il si vite, parfois?

* * *

Lorsqu'il remit les pieds dans son appartement, il ne put que voir que rien n'avait changé. Évidemment, puisqu'il vivait seul. Toujours les mêmes meubles, les mêmes couleurs, la même poussière, le même bordel. Humm, peut-être devrait-il engager une femme de ménage. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un d'ordonné. Sa chambre en était la preuve flagrante. Si ses parents avaient vécu suffisamment longtemps pour le voir à son adolescence, probablement en auraient-ils fait une dépression. Ça, ou ils seraient morts asphyxiés en venant le réveiller le matin. Désespoir... 

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait été élevé par son parrain, Sirius Black, qui se fichait complètement de l'état de sa chambre. Il ne s'était jamais préoccupé de s'il mangeait convenablement ou s'il faisait bien ses devoirs. En fait, Sirius avait été plus un ami qu'un tuteur. L'homme n'avait jamais eu l'air d'un adulte dans la fin de la trentaine. Tous deux, ils avaient fait tout un tas de bêtises. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient amusés! Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient bien entendu!

Qu'est-ce que Sirius lui manquait... Il était mort d'une crise cardiaque. À l'âge de 39 ans. Harry, lui, venait d'en avoir dix-neuf, à ce moment-là. La maison de son parrain étant une propriété de la famille Black, il avait donc dû se trouver un appartement. Il s'était peu après inscrit à Great Art Hall. Et il avait vécu sa vie. Comme il le pouvait, bien que l'argent n'était pas un problème. Il savait que, si Sirius avait toujours été en vie, il aurait été fier de lui. Tout comme ses parents.

Tout cela avait eu lieu environ sept mois plus tôt. Cela faisait sept mois qu'il vivait dans cet appartement, sept mois qu'il étudiait à cette grande école. Sept mois qu'il tentait de faire son deuil. Sept mois qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, repoussant toutes ces pensées désagréables. Mieux valait ne pas ressasser tout cela. Il se dirigea donc vers le téléphone du salon, sur lequel une petite lumière verte clignotait, signalant qu'il avait des messages. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur un bouton de l'appareil, lorsque son regard s'attarda sur le sofa.

La viande. Merde! Elle était toujours là! Non seulement s'était-elle toute décongelée et avait ainsi complètement détrempé les coussins du divan, mais elle n'était visiblement plus bonne. Trop génial...

Grimaçant devant le début de mauvaise odeur, Harry ramassa le paquet tout mouillé, et s'empressa d'aller le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Puis, il revint nettoyer le coussin du canapé, qu'il espérait ne pas être foutu. Quel imbécile il était...

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir traité les dégâts qu'il appuya enfin sur le bouton de la boîte vocale, sans pourtant oublier de lâcher quelques jurons contre l'entité supérieure qui semblait rire de lui à l'instant même.

«_Salut Harry, c'est Simon._»

Non, vraiment. Quelqu'un là haut ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

«_Je voulais savoir si ça te dirais d'aller prendre un verre ce soir..._»

«Si ça te disait! Si ça te disait! Les 'si' mangent les 'rais'...»

Évidemment, Simon ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

«_Je vais être au Must__**(1)**__ à huit heures, alors si ça te dit, tu viens!_»

«Non, ça me dit pas!»

Quelle sangsue. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompus, le gentil Simon adorable, sympathique et romantique était devenu aussi collant qu'un chandail mouillé. Son idole était probablement devenue M. Crazy glue et il collait encore plus qu'un caramel entre les dents. Beuh...

«_De toute façon, je sais que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire._»

Ah! Ça, c'était bas!!

«Ouais, et toi t'as rien de mieux à faire que d'appeler ton ex à tous les soirs!»

Si seulement il pouvait l'entendre...

«_Alors, à plus tard!_»

«Ouais, dans tes rêves!»

Un court «bip» se fit entendre, signalant la fin du message. Puis, une voix féminine et monotone vint le confirmer, ajoutant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre message.

Soupirant, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, prenant bien soin de ne pas s'assoir sur le coussin mouillé. Il retira ses lunettes, avant de se frotter les yeux dans un geste épuisé. Épuisé... épuisé de Simon, oui! Ce dernier et lui n'étaient sortis ensemble que deux mois. Ils avaient rompu il y avait environ deux semaines. Cela faisait donc deux semaines que le jeune homme aux yeux verts endurait les trop nombreux appels et les trop fréquentes visites de son ex, qui semblait franchement déterminé à le ravoir.

Parfois, Harry se demandait si Simon n'avait pas vu en lui qu'un simple compte en banque sur pattes. Avec tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait donné, ce n'était pas impossible. C'était surtout désespérant...

Soupirant à nouveau, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il s'écroula sur le lit. Il se sentait extrêmement épuisé, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Une sieste ne pouvait certainement pas lui nuire. Il se sentirait mieux après, et il pourrait regarder la télévision en toute tranquillité.

Si ce n'était pas de l'école et de ses photos, il se dirait que sa vie n'était que tout simplement pathétique.

* * *

NdA: Ah, je suis pas pire, je suis pas pire! Sept pages, c'est respectable! Aussi, mes premiers chapitres sont souvent maladroits, alors veuillez m'excuser si c'est le cas!

Bon, j'ai tout travaillé ma chronologie, et j'ai constaté que l'histoire se déroulerait donc en l'an 2000. Harry a 19 ans, mais il les a eu en juillet 1999. Je tenais à apporter cette petite précision. De toute façon, je ne considère pas que ce soit trop dur à suivre (pour l'instant) et tout devrait se mettre en place avec le temps.

Aussi, pour mes lecteurs québécois (s'il y en a! -pleure- Ne m'abandonnez pas!!), le titre vous rappelle certainement une quelconque série, avouez!

Bon, sur ce, à la prochaine!

**(1):** Ce bar existe vraiment, mais il ne se trouve pas à Londres, mais bien à St-Marc-des-Carrières (cherchez pas, vous connaissez pas!!), au Québec, Canada. C'est la «ville» voisine de mon village. (St-Alban... c'est pas mieux...)


	3. Cours

NdA: Hey! Know what?? J'ai été prise dans la troupe pour laquelle j'ai auditionné!!! -dance-

Et, en plus, j'ai su que j'allais enseigner aux débutants (en danse) de mon école!! Je n'avais même pas SONGÉ à leur enseigner, et ils ont pensé à moi! -fière-

Cette fois-ci, je ne vous ferai pas un looong racontage de vie. Je vais seulement dire que l'école est recommencée depuis mercredi le 29 août. Les cours ont repris, traînant avec eux de SYMPATHIQUES devoirs de maths!! -se tire une balle- Donc, avec l'école, les devoirs, ainsi que les cours de danse et autres activités parascolaires qui vont recommencer et prendre tout mon temps... les updates se feront lentes... -snif- Surtout que j'ai _intelligemment_ commencé six fics en même temps... c'est du travail, tout ça!!

Mais rassurez-vous! Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire que je vais abandonner cette fic! JAMAIS! Comme si je pouvais être capable d'un tel crime... -gasps- Non, ça sera tout simplement plus long. Je suis désolée...

En attendant... voici une update!! Bonne lecture :3

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Cours**

Lundi. De nouveau. De retour. Avec tous ses cours et ses devoirs, ses notions et ses apprentissages, ses professeurs et ses élèves... avec tout le travail qui venait en prime, bref. Quelle chance...

Heureusement, Harry aimait ce qu'il faisait. La photographie l'avait toujours passionné et étudier dans ce domaine était pour lui un rêve devenu réalité. Même l'idée d'avoir un cours avec le professeur Johnson, l'homme le plus aigri qu'il ait jamais connu, et d'avoir à croiser Simon au courant de la journée n'arrivait pas à atténuer sa bonne humeur en cette matinée ensoleillée. Il se sentait joyeux et arriva sur le terrain de l'école en sifflotant. Il se dirigea donc joyeusement vers l'entrée, un sourire bien ancré aux lèvres. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il était heureux. Il était un peu solitaire et avait dû traverser de trop nombreuses épreuves, mais il était ce qu'on appelait un «optimiste». À tout le moins, la plupart du temps.

Ce fut donc en sifflotant toujours qu'il mit les pieds dans l'établissement, remarquant à peine le décor somptueux qui l'entourait. Autant il avait été impressionné la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, autant il s'y était habitué. Après tout, il le voyait chaque jour de la semaine... Pourtant, il se surprenait parfois à l'admirer, de temps en temps, dans ses moments de distraction. Il était distrait de nature, il n'y pouvait rien.

«Harry!»

Cette voix familière arrêta le jeune homme dans sa progression vers sa première salle de classe. Il jeta un regard intrigué par-dessus son épaule et put ainsi constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en tentant de deviner qui l'interpelait ainsi.

Samantha Johnson. Il pouvait reconnaître sa voix parmi mille. Elle était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa psychologue personnelle. Accessoirement aussi la petite-fille du professeur Johnson, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec son grand-père, qui n'était qu'un abruti se croyant supérieur à tout le monde, un vieux schnock orgueilleux qui refusait d'avoir tort et un vieillard aigri au bord de la retraite. D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'attendait impatiemment, cette retraite.

Évidemment, c'était le genre de chose qu'on ne disait pas devant Samantha. Cette dernière était agréable, sympathique, sociable, drôle... mais elle possédait surtout un sens de la justice à toute épreuve. Elle aimait son grand-père et était probablement la seule capable de converser normalement avec lui, sans qu'aucune insulte claire ou sous-entendue ne soit proférée. C'était probablement un don, ou quelque chose comme ça...

«Salut.» dit simplement le jeune homme, qui leva un sourcil en voyant son amie s'arrêter devant lui, complètement essouflée.

«Salut.» répondit la jeune femme, entre deux respirations saccadées.

Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes, ce qui laissait croire qu'elle lui avait couru après pendant un certain moment. Ses yeux foncés étaient camouflés derrière ses habituelles petites lunettes pointues et par quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Sa chevelure, rendue plus foncées par une teinture, paraissait, avec ses rallonges capillaires, plus épaisse qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Ses épaules étroites supportaient un t-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe rock qu'il ne connaissait pas et ses hanches étaient recouvertes d'une jupe en jeans, le tout mettant en valeur sa taille particulièrement fine.

Une Samantha Johnson à l'état pur.

«Ça va?» fit Harry, souriant devant son amie qui commençait à peine à reprendre son souffle.

Il se mérita un regard froid pour le ton moqueur qu'il avait employé, mais il ne manifesta aucune inquiétude. Il connaissait son amie, et il ne fut donc pas surprit de voir ce regard haineux se transformer très rapidement en quelque chose de bien plus amical.

Samantha était tout simplement incapable de rester en colère longtemps. À vrai dire, elle était aussi douée pour la bouderie qu'elle l'était pour le mensonge, ce qui n'était pas peu dire...

«Oui, tout va bien. Je te cours après depuis maintenant deux ou trois millénaires, mais tout va merveilleusement bien!»

Harry sourit face à l'exagération. Ce genre de réplique était copyrightée Samantha Johnson!

«Tant mieux.» dit-il d'un ton moqueur, avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Évidemment, la jeune femme le suivit. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, mais ils allaient dans la même direction. Harry allait en cours d'histoire de l'art alors que Samantha se dirigeait vers sa classe de peinture. Elle étudiait le dessin.

«Alors, tu as passé une belle fin de semaine?» demanda la jeune femme.

«Ah, oui. Aussi ennuyante que toutes les autres.»

«Ah, c'est bien! Pareil pour moi!»

«Merveilleux...»

«La prochaine fois, on fera quelque chose ensemble.»

«Ouais... Tu me sauverais de Simon.»

«Il appelle encore chez toi!? Mais c'est quoi ce con qui...»

Et c'était parti. Leur habituelle conversation matinale était enclenchée et se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à se séparer pour aller à leurs cours respectifs.

* * *

Évidemment, M. Johnson avait été particulièrement en forme, ce jour-là. Il avait débité sa matière d'une voix encore plus monocorde que d'habitude, mais n'avait pas manqué de retrouver toute son énergie pour ramener à l'ordre quiconque commettant l'erreur de parler, de penser un peu trop fort, de respirer ou de lui manquer de respect de quelque autre façon. 

Bref, la routine.

Ce fut donc avec joie que Harry s'extirpa de cette salle de classe, respirant enfin l'air frais des couloirs. Il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à l'expliquer en mots, mais il ressentait toujours une espèce de liberté à chaque fois que la cloche le sauvait héroïquement du regard haineux du professeur Johnson. Son cours suivant serait certainement plus agréable et cette simple pensée lui arracha un sourire.

Sourire qui disparut bien rapidement en voyant une silhouette parmi tant d'autres traverser le couloir en sens inverse. Silhouette qui se dirigeait vers lui. Et il savait parfaitement à qui appartenaient ces cheveux bruns, courts et légèrement frisés. Ce nez en trompette et ces yeux bleus foncés. Ces quelques taches de son sur ces pommettes légèrement rosées.

Simon.

Laissant échapper un soupir, le jeune homme aux yeux verts accéléra le pas, tenta de poursuivre son chemin en ignorant superbement le nouveau venu, mais une main sur son bras l'arrêta dans sa manoeuvre. Il était pris au piège.

«Harry...» fit la voix de Simon, d'un ton se voulant désespéré.

Seulement, le jeune photographe en herbe se fichait éperdument du désespoir de son ex. Il pouvait être au bord du suicide et il n'en serait pas le moins du monde intéressé. D'ailleurs, si cette sangsue pouvait disparaître de la surface de la terre, cela l'arrangerait bien! Comme s'il allait pleurer ce genre d'individu dont la conversation était aussi agréable que de s'épiler les poils de nez. Si cette ordure pouvait malencontreusement se noyer dans les toilettes, tout serait merveilleux!

Évidemment, il aurait aimé être réellement aussi détaché...

«Harry, tu ne réponds plus à mes appels...» poursuivit Simon, ne voyant aucune réponse venir. «Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?»

L'étudiant aux yeux verts soupira à nouveau, sans même tenter d'être subtil. Combien de fois avait-il entendu cette question? Combien de fois avait-il soupiré en l'entendant? Combien de fois l'avait-il ignorée?

«Harry...» insista légèrement l'autre jeune homme, s'attendant visiblement à une réponse.

«Écoute Simon, je ne sais pas combien de fois je vais avoir à te le dire, mais c'est fini entre nous.»

Cette phrase semblait totalement banale, simple et niaise, mais elle s'avérait très dure à assimiler. Surtout pour un certain ex petit ami très collant, dont l'esprit semblait sans cesse rejeter ce genre d'explication. Dans la tête de Simon, Harry l'aimait toujours et n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour lui sauter dessus.

À tout le moins, c'était l'impression de l'étudiant aux yeux verts.

«Mais, Harry...»

«Tiens, je croyais que les larves n'avaient une durée de vie que de quelques jours! Visiblement, il en existe des tenaces.»

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Harry. Ni celle de Simon, évidemment. Cette voix venait plutôt d'une jeune femme brune à lunettes qui se tenait derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et frisés.

Samantha. Sa salvatrice! Toujours là quand on en avait besoin! C'était probablement un don, chez elle... Autant elle pouvait être sage et adorable, autant elle pouvait devenir diabolique et sarcastique.

Quoique, traiter quelqu'un de larve n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus diabolique**(1)**...

Simon, pour sa part, fixa bêtement la nouvelle venue pendant un long moment, arborant un air des plus niais, clignant des yeux à intervalles réguliers. Puis, il se décida finalement à fermer la bouche et à faire demi-tour, vaincu.

Les deux autres ne purent évidemment pas retenir un sourire victorieux, ou simplement heureux, face à cette image d'un ex petit ami la mine basse et arborant un air piteux. C'était une joie incommensurable! Un soulagement qui équivalait presque celui de quitter le cours de M Johnson, ce qui n'était pas peu dire!

Évidemment, il ne dirait pas cela à Samantha.

Voyant que la sangsue était maintenant hors de vue, ils recommencèrent enfin à marcher, se dirigeant lentement en direction de leur salle de classe suivante. Ils gardaient tous deux le silence, mais ce n'était évidemment pas par malaise. Ils savouraient simplement l'instant qui venait à peine de se terminer.

Peut-être faisaient-ils tout un plat pour pas grand chose, mais ils préféraient se réjouir de chaque petite chose agréable. Ils étaient optimistes, dans un sens.

«Sam?»

«Hmm?»

«C'est pas les papillons qui n'ont une durée de vie que de quelques jours?»

Suite à un bref moment de perplexité, la jeune femme éclata de rire, haussant les épaules pour manifester son ignorance. De toute façon, ce genre de détails leur importait peu. De toute façon, Simon n'avait rien vu, donc...

Ils poursuivirent alors leur lente progression vers leur cours suivant, ne remarquant aucunement le regard gris posé sur eux.

* * *

NdA: Yay, un autre chapitre! C'est fou, cet été j'écrivais un chapitre en AU PLUS quelques heures... alors que là j'ai mis plusieurs jours à l'écrire!

Comme je l'ai dit au début, je vais être une fille très occupée cette année! Je me trouvais débordée l'an dernier parce que j'avais une activité trois soirs par semaine... eh bien maintenant, c'est TOUS les soirs! (Du lundi au vendredi, je veux dire) Cette année sera donc particulièrement mouvementée... et très occupée! Donc presque plus de temps pour les updates!

Mais rassurez-vous! Je vais travailler fort pour vous les fournir le plus vite possible!!

En attendant... à la prochaine! Je vous aime très fort!! (On en est même pas au troisième chapitre et voilà déjà les déclarations! Je te dis que je suis vite en affaires, moi!)

**(1): **L'entraîneur de natation de mes amies a élaboré récemment un plan diabolique pour augmenter les inscriptions du club. Tous disaient: «Avec lui, il faut s'attendre à tout!» Finalement, le plan fut présenté au grand jour... des affiches croches! Chaque nageur devait faire une affiche incitant à s'inscrire... et elles étaient toutes croches! Wow! Quel machiavélisme!!! (Le rapport avec la fic?? Aucun...)


	4. Balade dans le parc

NdA: Ah non là je suis trop conne... Trop stupide...

Nan, pas parce que j'ai pris un millénaire à updater... Nan, ça fallait voir venir avec mon emploi du temps...

Nan, je parle du fait que ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps mais il a été oublié dans mes documents... pitoyable...

Enfin bref, je vais quand même m'excuser pour l'inexcusable retard... que voulez-vous... c'est ça, la dure vie d'une fille occupée...

-tomate-

Eh ho!! Je me suis excusée!!! .

Bon... bonne lecture... (Et désolée pour le chapitre plus court que les autres...) -tomate- (rooooh)

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Une balade dans le parc**

Une mère tentait de lire son livre, assise sur un banc de parc, tandis que son fils tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention. Un jeune couple s'embrassait timidement un peu plus loin, comme s'ils échangeaient leur premier baiser. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. À quelques mètres de là, un vieillard se baladait tranquillement avec son chien tout aussi vieux, qui semblait sans cesse rassembler toute son énergie pour simplement mettre une patte devant l'autre. Le soleil brillait sur le paysage qui n'était plus si enneigé et qui ne le serait certainement plus sous peu. L'hiver tirait à sa fin et le tout était magnifique à regarder.

Harry aimait venir dans le parc, même lorsqu'il faisait un peu frisquet. Il venait se balader un peu afin de prendre l'air et en profitait pour prendre des photos. Les meilleures prises résultaient généralement de moments de la vraie vie, capturés sur le vif. Il adorait représenter ainsi tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il avait l'impression d'apprendre à connaître par le simple fait de capturer leur image. Il étudiait leurs visages si posément qu'il finissait par imaginer leur personnalité, leur vécu. Tout cela par de simples photographies.

Évidemment, plusieurs personnes n'aimaient pas se faire prendre en photo, surtout lorsqu'un inconnu tenait l'appareil. C'était pourquoi il avertissait toujours ses sujets, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer de problèmes. Seulement, il les avertissait toujours APRÈS la photo. Sinon, le naturel n'y aurait plus été.

De toute façon, la plupart des gens ne s'en formalisaient pas et trouvaient plutôt cela comique. Certains en venaient même à lui donner leur numéro afin qu'il puisse leur envoyer le résultat. Ces moments l'emplissaient toujours de joie. Il se sentait fier. Sentir que son travail était apprécié était toujours un moment privilégié. Rares étaient les fois où il recevait les commentaires de ses sujets, mais les fois où cela arrivait, il frôlait l'extase.

Il lui suffisait de peu pour être heureux. Il était quelqu'un de simple. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles les gens ne se fâchaient généralement pas d'avoir été les sujets involontaires de son travail. On ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Il fallait dire qu'il savait paraître sympathique. Les gens ne pouvaient rien refuser à son sourire timide et à son regard inoffensif. Après tout, il n'était qu'un jeune homme de 19 ans sans défense et aussi dangereux qu'il en avait l'air. C'est-à-dire pas du tout.

Laissant échapper un soupir qui se matérialisa en une buée, très légère puisque l'hiver touchait à sa fin, le jeune homme leva son appareil et le mis à la hauteur de son oeil droit, visant le jeune couple qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, les deux jeunes étant trop occupés à se regarder amoureusement. Il prit trois ou quatre clichés, dont le résultat serait certainement satisfaisant, il en était certain. Restait à en parler aux deux jeunes gens, et cette perspective l'emballait beaucoup moins. Il n'était pas particulièrement gêné de demander, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de déranger et de briser leur moment magique. Ils avaient tellement de chance de connaître l'amour...

«Hey.»

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement, jetant aussitôt un regard à sa droite, d'où provenait la voix. Il vit aussitôt un autre garçon d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux blonds et au regard d'un gris surprenant. Ses traits fins lui donnaient un air aristocratique que Harry reconnu aussitôt. Il n'avait vu ce visage qu'une fois, mais jamais il ne l'aurait oublié. Comment aurait-il pu?

Draco, s'il ne se méprenait pas.

«Salut.» répondit l'étudiant aux yeux verts.

«Ça va?»

«Heu...oui. Et toi?»

«Oui, pas mal.»

Le blondinet afficha un doux sourire auquel le photographe en herbe répondit aussitôt avec la même sincérité. C'était drôle. Il était mignon, lorsqu'il souriait. Non seulement ses dents étaient-elles d'une blancheur immaculée, mais son regard se connectait avec son sourire et cette combinaison dégageait une sorte de chaleur, quelque chose d'amical et d'accueillant. On ne pouvait que se sentir bien en la présence d'un tel sourire. C'en était complexant...

Ils restèrent brièvement silencieux, alors que Draco, dont le sourire avait graduellement quitté le visage, semblait fixer quelque chose en direction du jeune couple qui paraissait toujours aussi perdu dans son petit monde. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient toujours avec les mêmes yeux amoureux.

«Tu les connais?»

Harry, qui s'était aussi perdu dans l'observation des amoureux, leva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

«Qui?» demanda-t-il.

«Eux.» répondit Draco, pointant le jeune couple du menton.

«Euh... non. Pourquoi?»

Le blondinet haussa les épaules.

«Je t'ai vu les prendre en photo, j'ai cru que tu les connaissais.» fit-il.

L'étudiant aux yeux verts rosit légèrement, jetant un furtif regard en direction du même jeune couple. Il était vrai qu'il ne les avait jamais vus auparavant. Il n'était qu'un inconnu pour eux et il se permettait de les prendre en photo. N'était-ce pas un peu rude?

Pourtant, il allait leur demander leur accord, alors où était le mal? Hein?

«Tu prends souvent les inconnus en photo comme ça?» fit Draco, prenant de nouveau l'autre jeune homme par surprise.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage, bien que le ton du garçon blond ne contenait absolument aucun reproche ni la moindre désapprobation. Il était ridicule...

«Je préfère prendre les gens au naturel.» répondit-il simplement, fixant le sol.

Du coin de l'oeil, il crut voir un autre sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son compagnon. Cette simple vue lui arracha une esquisse de sourire, mais il ne leva pas les yeux sur l'autre jeune homme. Il se contenta de regarder les mêmes deux amoureux, qui ne remarquaient toujours pas ces yeux posés sur eux.

«Ton nom, c'est bien Harry?» demanda le blondinet, s'attirant ainsi le regard de l'autre.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en guise de réponse positive. Le sourire revint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Draco.

«Eh bien, Harry, que dirais-tu de venir prendre un café avec moi? Je suis nouveau et ma vie sociale est quasi-nulle. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.»

C'était direct, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il aimait bien les personnes franches et directes. Après tout, s'il ne les aimait pas, il ne serait pas ami avec Samantha.

«Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi pas?»

* * *

Il était environ deux heures dans l'après-midi lorsque Harry rentra chez lui. Il retrouva son petit appartement exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Les mêmes meubles recouverts de poussière, le même tapis usé dans l'entrée et cette même foutue tache sur le divan du salon. Foutu sac de viande congelée... 

Il posa son sac sur le banc de l'entrée et migra vers la cuisine, où il se mit à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, bien que son dernier repas remontait au déjeuner, vers neuf heures ce matin-là. Il fouilla brièvement avant de refermer la porte de l'électroménager, une bouteille de jus en mains. Il prit un verre dans l'armoire et l'emplit de liquide rouge avant de ranger la bouteille de nouveau. Puis, son verre en mains, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et alluma l'ordinateur.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il vit la petite lumière qui clignotait sur le téléphone. Il appuya aussitôt sur quelques touches et une voix mécanique s'éleva.

«_Vous avez, _deux_nouveaux messages, non écoutés._»

Il pianota un peu sur son clavier d'ordinateur, attendant la suite.

«_Premier message, envoyé le_ 1er avril 2000_ à_ 13h22.»

Il ouvrit une page internet, et commença à naviguer, dans le but de passer le temps.

«_Salut Harry, c'est Simon._»

Le jeune homme soupira et leva très brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur. Son ex débita quelque chose ressemblant à une invitation, mais il n'y porta aucune attention, prenant plutôt quelques gorgées de son jus de fruits Il maudit mentalement la voix énervante de Simon, remerciant le ciel lorsque le message prit fin.

«_Deuxième message, envoyé le _1er avril 2000 _à_ 13h45.» fit la voix féminine enregistrée.

Harry soupira de nouveau, s'attendant à entendre de nouveau la voix de son ex petit ami.. Il était d'ailleurs surpris qu'il ne l'ait appelé que deux fois...

«_Salut chéri, c'est Sam._»

Le jeune étudiant leva aussitôt les yeux de son écran et les posa sur le téléphone, surpris d'entendre cette voix au lieu de celle de Simon.

«_Pourquoi t'es pas là? Où es-tu, par ce beau samedi après-midi? Ne me dis pas que tu es couché, je te renierai pour le restant de mes jours!_»

Cette remarque fit sourire le jeune homme. Samantha était une véritable anti-lève-tard.

«_Anyway, rappelle-moi dès que tu le pourras, je m'emmerde..._»

«_Fin des messages._»

Le voix mécanique commença à énumérer les diverses options, mais Harry ne les écouta pas et se contenta de supprimer les messages et de composer le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Il entendit sonner un certain temps, avant qu'il n'entende cette même voix qui avait résonné dans son appartement à peine deux minutes plus tôt.

«Oui?»

«Salut, c'est moi.»

«ARGH! Je t'ai cru mort!! Où étais-tu!?»

«Au parc.» répondit Harry, laissant échapper un bref rire.

«Ah, ouais, j'aurais dû y penser. Tu y es resté longtemps? Car il me semble que tu y vas le matin, d'habitude?»

«Ouais, ben j'ai croisé Draco et on est allé prendre un café.»

Bien qu'elle n'était pas là avec lui, il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la grimace confuse sur le visage de son amie.

«NYU!?» s'exclama-t-elle, manifestant ainsi cette dite confusion.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

«Je t'ai jamais parlé de lui?» demanda-t-il, innocemment.

«Non!» répondit la jeune femme, employant son ton le plus indigné. «Et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ton petit ami carjetecassetouslesosducorpspournepasmel'avoirdit!!!!!!!»

Wow. Sans respirer!

«Nah, c'est pas mon petit ami! C'est un gars de l'école que j'ai rencontré il y environ une semaine. Il est nouveau.»

«Ah! Il est mignon?»

Il aurait parié toutes ses possessions, ainsi que son divan taché et le chat mutant qui n'avait pas brisé sa fenêtre, qu'elle aurait posé cette question. Il ne put retenir un autre rire.

«Oui, il est mignon.»

«Gay ou hétéro?»

«Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi!? Je lui ai pas posé ce genre de questions!»

«Eh bien, nous avons un problème. Qui de toi ou de moi va jeter son dévolu dessus?»

C'en devenait ridicule. Par chance, il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle déconnait.

«Alors ce sera la guerre!» lâcha-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il entendit son amie rire.

«Imbécile.» dit-elle.

«Idiote.» répliqua-t-il.

«Je t'aime.»

«Moi aussi.»

«Est-ce que tu vas me tromper avec ce Draco?»

«T'es ridicule.»

«D'accord, alors je te laisse.»

«D'accord, salut.»

«Bye bye.»

Il raccrocha, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle possédait un véritable don pour lui remonter le moral.

Il retourna donc à son ordinateur et navigua sur internet, pour passer le temps.

* * *

NdA: Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir élaborer davantage. Voici donc pour aujourd'hui.

Encore désolée pour le retard, j'espère ne pas m'étirer autant la prochaine fois... -tomates- Roooh... Espèce de lecteurs mal léchés... -fer à cheval- O.O

Allez, aurevoir!!

Alors à bientôt! (Ça, ça s'appelle de l'optimisme...)


	5. Le ruisseau

**NdA:** ...

Désolée, je me cherchais une excuse, mais je n'ai pas trouvé... Je pourrais me fondre en excuses de toutes sortes pour me faire pardonner mon retard, mais ça ne ferait que retarder le chapitre alors je vais synthétiser: devoirs, école, cours de danse, horaire de fou.

Voilà, maintenant, voici le chapitre tant attendus (J'espère qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le lire...)

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le ruisseau**

La neige était immaculée. Aussi blanche qu'elle pouvait l'être dans un bois aussi désert, où personne ne venait la souiller. Le soleil perçait à peine à travers toutes les branches de sapin qui semblaient toucher le ciel, mais l'endroit était tout de même bien éclairé. Il n'était, après tout, que l'avant-midi.

«Dit, on arrive bientôt?» geint une voix féminine. «On dirait que c'est encore plus loin que la dernière fois...»

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils marchaient. Et quinze minutes que Samantha avait écopé d'une crampe au talon. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de crampes au talon auparavant, mais mieux valait ne pas contredire sa chère amie.

Alors ils continuèrent de marcher, profitant du paysage. Ou plutôt, Harry profitait du paysage. De peine et de misère, puisqu'une certaine brunette à lunettes se plaignait constamment à ses côtés. Pourtant, ils approchaient et arriveraient sous peu, elle le savait. Ils étaient venus si souvent, ils connaissaient tous deux le chemin par coeur.

«Tu n'as pas mal aux pieds, toi?» geint-elle de nouveau.

«Oui, mais j'ai la décence de garder ça pour moi.»

La brunette afficha une petite moue, avant de tirer la langue en toute maturité et de finalement se taire. Le reste du «voyage» se fit en silence, à l'incommensurable joie du jeune homme, qui pouvait enfin se contenter de respirer le grand air frais sans être perturbé par la voix nasillarde de son amie. Heureusement qu'il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle savait très bien jouer les insupportables. Elle avait de la chance qu'il l'aime autant. Sinon, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait perdu patience. Son calme le surprenait lui-même.

Heureusement pour tous, ils en arrivèrent finalement à percevoir un bruit. Très léger, presque inaudible. Mais ils l'entendirent.

Ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau qui coulait le longs des petits rochers. Et il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour la voir. Le petit ruisseau était là, comme toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient venus ici.

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son amie. Il ne s'était pas inquiété, il savait depuis le début que ses plaintes ne dureraient pas longtemps. Elle adorait cet endroit, presque autant que lui-même l'adorait.

C'était leur cachette secrète, là où ils se réfugiaient lorsqu'ils disposaient d'une journée libre et qu'ils souhaitaient la passer ensemble, dans un endroit tranquille. Ce ruisseau n'était quasiment pas fréquenté, puisqu'il se situait en pleine forêt, là où personne n'allait. Personne. À part eux.

«Tu as vu? La glace est presque toute fondue.» fit remarquer Samantha.

Effectivement, l'eau ruisselait librement au travers des petits rochers. Harry afficha un sourire à son tour. Il adorait venir ici, et simplement regarder l'eau. Juste la regarder, et rien de plus. C'était excessivement relaxant.

Lorsqu'ils venaient en été, ils s'y baignaient. Car ce ruisseau n'en était pas vraiment un, étant un peu trop grand, trop large, peut-être même trop profond. Pourtant, ce n'était pas non plus une rivière. Un peu comme un entre-deux. De toute façon, ils venaient ici pour se détendre, et non pour tenter de trouver le terme exact pour qualifier ce point d'eau.

Ils trouvèrent donc un petit coin sec pour s'assoir et déballer leur pic-nic. Le sol était plutôt froid, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu être ailleurs.

«Alors, j'espère que tu aimes toujours les sandwichs aux tomates.» fit Samantha, alors qu'elle en sortait deux de son sac.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire, une réponse qui sembla suffir. Il adorait les sandwichs aux tomates. Et la jeune femme ne manquait jamais de se moquer de lui pour cette raison. On pouvait l'emmener dans tous les grands restaurants du coin et lui faire goûter à la plus haute gastronomie qui soit... jamais il ne serait aussi comblé que lorsqu'on lui servait des sandwichs aux tomates. Ce fait faisait énormément rire la brunette, mais ces moqueries le mettaient toujours en rogne. Il ne la ridiculisait pas sur son amour inconditionnel des hot-dogs, lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment, fixant le vide. Il faisait plutôt froid et ils frissonnaient tous deux à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers, mais le printemps pointait le bout de son nez. Il n'y avait déjà plus de neige et ils troqueraient bientôt leurs manteaux pour de simples vestes.

«Je suis allée à l'hôpital, hier soir.»

Harry tourna la tête vers son amie, qui regardait toujours droit devant elle, évitant tout contact visuel. Il ne ressentit pas le besoin de lui demander la raison de cette visite. Il savait très bien qui elle était allée voir. Elle allait visiter la même personne presque tous les jours. En fait, elle y allait dès qu'elle le pouvait. Si elle avait la possibilité de s'y rendre deux fois dans une même journée, elle ne se gênait pas. C'était si triste...

«Comment va Effy?» demanda le jeune homme.

«Pas trop mal, je suppose.»

Effy Johnson, était hospitalisée depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle était atteinte d'un cancer du poumon, qui empirait de jour en jour. Son état était déplorable. Elle avait souvent été hospitalisée depuis la découverte de sa maladie mais, cette fois, c'était pire. Plus grave. Les médecins ignoraient si elle pourrait rentrer à la maison bientôt.

Elle n'avait que seize ans. Et c'était la soeur de Samantha.

«Est-ce que tu as parlé aux médecins?» demanda-t-il.

«Non. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Ils disent toujours la même chose. Ils changent les mots et leurs formulations de phrases, mais ça revient au même.»

Encore là, il n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'ils disaient. Il le savait. Ils disaient qu'elle allait mal. Très mal. Et que ses chances de survie étaient très minces. Rien de bien encourageant.

La situation était vraiment très difficile pour Samantha. Il n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Il avait perdu ses parents, mais il était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Il aurait perdu l'image de leurs visages s'il n'avait pas eu quelques photos. Il ne souffrait pas de leur mort. Il souffrait de leur absence. Il ne les avait pas connus, et c'était pourquoi il était malheureux. Sirius lui avait raconté tant de choses à leur sujet... ils avaient l'air de personnes exceptionnelles. Pourtant, il était peut-être préférable de ne pas les avoir perdus plus tard, après les avoir connus. Là, il aurait souffert. Souffert davantage, en fait.

Par contre, il avait perdu Sirius. Mais c'était arrivé si vite. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait trouvé inconscient dans la cuisine, et il avait vu qu'il était décédé. C'était aussi bête que cela. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Samantha devait ressentir, à savoir que sa soeur allait probablement mourir. Lui, il n'avait pas su, n'avait pas pu prévoir la mort de Sirius. Rien ne lui avait servi d'indice.

«J'ai peur, Harry.»

Le jeune homme posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle, pour voir une larme couler le long de sa joue gauche. Elle regardait toujours droit devant elle, mais il pouvait voir la souffrance dans le coin de ses yeux.

Il l'avait si rarement vue pleurer.

Se glissant légèrement vers sa droite, il se rapprocha d'elle afin de passer son bras droit autour de ses épaules. Machinalement, elle posa sa tête sur la sienne.

«Elle était si pâle. Elle avait des cernes... je n'en avais jamais vues des aussi énormes. Et puis, lorsqu'elle respirait, il y avait toujours un râlement ou un sifflement... J'avais envie de pleurer rien qu'en la voyant si faible. Elle qui avait toujours été si forte.»

«Elle est toujours forte, Sammy. Et elle le sera jusqu'au bout. Et tu le sais.»

C'était une caractéristique des Johnson. Toujours être fort, ne pas baisser les bras. Voir Samantha aussi vulnérable n'était certainement pas habituel.

Mais les circonstances l'excusaient.

«Je sais...» murmura-t-elle, un très faible sourire apparaissant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns, cherchant à la réconforter.

«Tout va bien aller.» chuchota-t-il.

Un léger sanglot se fit entendre.

«Je voudrais tellement te croire.»

Harry voulut la réconforter davantage, mais ne sut quoi dire. Alors un silence s'ensuivit, et probablement fut-ce préférable. Il se contenta donc de caressa ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots, qui se voulaient subtils, se fassent plus rares.

«Tu crois en Dieu, Harry?»

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, surpris.

«En Dieu?» répéta-t-il, incertain de comprendre où elle souhaitait en venir.

Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, mais il devina un sourire qui se voulait amusé par la bêtise de sa propre question.

«Désolée je... c'est Effy. Elle disait des choses étranges, hier. Elle...»

Harry sut qu'elle avait perdu son sourire, avant même d'entendre le trémolo dans la voix.

«Elle disait qu'elle croyait en Dieu.» termina-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

«Et en quoi est-ce mal?»

Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en cette entité supérieure appelée Dieu. Sirius n'y croyait pas, et son parrain l'avait élevé ainsi. Pourtant, il était quelqu'un d'ouvert, toujours prêt à entendre la moindre théorie. Il respectait les croyances de chacun.

«Je ne sais pas. En fait, ça n'a rien de mal.» fit la jeune femme, laissant échapper un soupir.

«Alors où est le problème?»

«Je ne sais pas... elle disait des choses si étranges...»

«Comme...?»

«Heum... elle disait qu'elle... avait vu des choses.»

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils une fois de plus.

«Des choses?»

«Oui.» soupira Samantha, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de son ami. «Elle... je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle semblait divaguer.»

«Elle dit avoir vu Dieu?»

C'était plutôt étrange...

«Bof... je ne sais pas. Elle a parlé de lumière, d'une révélation...»

«Et tu y crois?»

«Je ne sais pas.»

Harry entendit un sanglot. Toute cette histoire semblait être beaucoup trop pour ce que la jeune femme pouvait endurer. L'état de sa soeur empirait de jour en jour. Effy ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête. Ce devait être si dur...

Harry continua de caresser les cheveux de son amie, qui sembla se calmer. Il détestait la voir ainsi. Dans un état qui n'était pas le sien. Si seulement il pouvait lui redonner le sourire...

«Sam?»

«Hmm?»

«Et si on mangeait le dessert que j'ai emporté? Rien de mieux que le sucre pour se remonter le moral.»

Il avait visé juste. La tête brune se redressa et un sourire éclaira ce visage si triste. Toute trace de mélancolie ne s'était pas effacée de ses yeux, mais elle souriait. C'était l'essentiel. Il retrouvait la Samantha qu'il connaissait.

La voir heureuse lui suffisait pour momentanément oublier ses propres soucis.

* * *

Lorsque Harry mit les pieds dans son appartement, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Il avait passé un très long moment avec Samantha, à simplement discuter près du ruisseau. Exactement comme ils en avaient l'habitude, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à cet endroit.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, comme toujours. Samantha avait parlé de sa soeur, de sa mère qui se prenait la tête à propos de tout, qui tentait de tout faire pour s'occuper et oublier la souffrance d'imaginer sa fille au seuil de la mort. Elle avait aussi parlé de son père, qui était décédé depuis bien longtemps, alors qu'elle n'était que très jeune. Elle avait mentionné quelques souvenirs dont, pour la plupart, elle avait déjà parlé auparavant, mais qu'elle aimait raconter et que Harry aimait écouter. Il aimait la regarder ressasser ces moments qui l'avaient rendue si heureuse. Un sourire se dessinait alors sur ses lèvres et cette nostalgie dans ses yeux foncés la rendait... radieuse. Et très jolie. S'il n'avait pas été homosexuel, il aurait certainement été amoureux d'elle.

De son côté, il avait parlé de Sirius et de ses parents. Il avait un peu moins élaboré que son amie, sentant que cette dernière avait davantage besoin de se confier mais, à un certain moment, il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. C'est alors qu'il avait pris le relais et s'était confié à son tour. Avec elle, il se sentait à l'aise et il n'avait jamais honte de faire des confidences. Elle l'écoutait et portait à chaque fois une attention particulière à ses récits. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il donnait la même impression à son amie.

Laissant échapper un soupir, il posa ses clés sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée et progressa dans le petit couloir menant à la cuisine. Nonchalamment, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de la refermer et soupirer à nouveau. Il n'avait rien à manger. Le réfrigérateur était plein, mais il n'avait rien à manger.

Classique...

D'un pas épuisé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Un coup d'oeil au réveil-matin lui indiqua qu'il était 5h45. Déjà? Le temps passait vite. Pourtant, la soirée était encore jeune, mais il se sentait fatigué comme un vendredi soir à minuit.

Il se traîna jusqu'à sa commode, de laquelle il extirpa des vêtements plus amples et confortables, avec lesquels il avait l'habitude de dormir. Puis il se dirigea vers le placard, à l'intérieur duquel il rangea ses souliers. En s'exécutant, un objet attira son attention.

Un coffre. Un vieux coffre assez poussiéreux de grandeur moyenne. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'y voyait, et ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se posait des questions à son sujet. Ce coffre avait, à ses souvenirs, toujours été là. Pourtant, il ignorait ce qui s'y trouvait. Et il ne pouvait évidemment pas le découvrir, puisqu'un vieux cadenas, dont il n'avait pas la clé, y pendait.

Alors, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il haussa les épaules, soupirant, puis referma la porte, avant d'aller s'échouer sur son lit et de s'endormir aussitôt.

* * *

**NdA:** J'ai fait un effort pour vous offrir un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. Contents? -tomate- ROOOHHH!!!

Vous ne méritez même pas mon «à la prochaine»! -boude-

(soupir) À la prochaine '


	6. Rêves

NdA: Je suis troublée...

Ce chapitre était écrit depuis déjà un bon moment et je l'avais oublié. Lorsque j'ai découvert son existence, il y a quelques temps, je me suis empressée de le mettre dans mes documents et de le relire... Et vous savez quoi?

Je l'ai encore oublié. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, je suis venue sur mon compte, en me disant que j'allais me reprendre en mains, vu que toutes mes fic sont incroyablement en retard du côté update. (D'ailleurs, je m'en excuse, j'ai été incroyablement occupée en fin d'année scolaire, j'avais vraiment beaucoup de pression, car j'éprouvais des difficultés en maths, j'avais beaucoup de spectacles de danse, de devoirs et autres trucs qui prenaient tout mon temps. J'ai même dû demander des délais supplémentaire à Paradise of Readers car je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à trouver le temps pour traduire ') Bref, quelle ne fut ma surprise de trouver ce chapitre, que j'étais certaine d'avoir publié mais... qui ne l'était pas.

Je suis misérable.

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre par contre, je tiens à dire que j'ai récemment (ouais, il y a quelques mois --) publié un chapitre de ma fic Défaillance Émotionnelle, et personne n'a reviewé. Aucune review. J'ai soudainement peur de ne plus avoir de lecteurs, de vous avoir tous perdus, avec le temps. Mais je suis toujours là, ne m'abandonnez pas!! 0.0

Bref, si vous lisez ce chapitre, sachez que les reviews sont pour moi le meilleur salaire qui soit et qu'un simple petit commentaire ensoleille ma journée, et m'assure que vous êtes toujours là.

Suite à cela, je vous dis «Bonne Lecture!»

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Rêves**

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et, s'il n'avait pas été seul, toute personne lui ayant tenu compagnie aurait pu voir une myriade de sentiments contradictoires se bousculer au travers de ses pupilles dilatées.

Mais personne ne se trouvait avec lui, ce matin-là. Et, en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, il sut qu'il ne se rendormirait pas. C'était toujours comme ça. Presque tous les matins. Il se réveillait bien avant que le cadran ne sonne, et il se voyait obligé de se lever, s'il ne voulait pas rester dans son lit, à tenter désespérément et inutilement de se rendormir, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Comment pourrait-il, suite à ce rêve? Ce rêve qu'il faisait presque chaque nuit, dernièrement...

Il soupira, puis se redressa, se frottant les yeux du dos de la main. En fait, ce n'était pas exactement le même rêve à chaque fois. C'était juste... ressemblant. Ce n'était pas toujours la même scène, mais c'étaient toujours les mêmes visages, les mêmes personnes. Ces gens, il ne les connaissait pas. Pourtant, il était persuadé de les avoir déjà vus quelque part. Il avait réellement l'impression de les avoir déjà connus.

Et pourtant, sa mémoire ne lui fournissait aucun nom, ni aucune occasion où il aurait pu les avoir rencontrés. Les aurait-il croisés dans la rue? Peut-être les avait-il vus sans les voir?

Mais alors, pourquoi rêvait-il à eux?

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour repousser ces idées. Il se prenait réellement la tête pour rien. Ce n'étaient que de stupides rêves, non? Rien de particulièrement troublant. Vraiment pas de quoi se poser toutes ces questions.

Il repoussa donc ses quelques couvertures qu'il s'obstinait à garder, bien qu'il commençait à faire plutôt chaud, et s'extirpa du lit. Il était cinq heures, et ses cours débutaient à huit heures. Il avait donc encore beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il ne saurait pas quoi en faire. Regarder la télévision? Bof, il n'était pas un grand fan de cette boîte à images laveuse de cerveau. Écouter de la musique? Les voisins n'apprécieraient pas vraiment et puis il considérait la musique comme un bruit de fond, pour meubler le silence pendant qu'il faisait autre chose. En écouter n'était pas vraiment un passe-temps, pour lui. Peut-être pourrait-il lire? Encore une fois, bof. Il n'aimait pas vraiment lire. Ne pas aimer la lecture ou la télévision éliminait environ 50 pour cent des moyens de tuer le temps, dans la vie de tous les jours. Pas très pratique.

Il ne pourrait pas non plus appeler Samantha. Elle le tuerait s'il osait la réveiller à cinq heures du matin. Elle n'était vraiment pas du matin, celle-là...

Le jeune homme soupira. Mieux valait commencer par le commencement. Il se préparerait et, ensuite, il songerait à ce qu'il ferait avant de partir, vers 7h30. Il s'habilla donc en vitesse, sachant pourtant qu'il n'était pas pressé, et se peigna ensuite les cheveux, sachant pourtant que c'était inutile. Son père lui avait légué cette tignasse rebelle contre laquelle il avait depuis longtemps rendu les armes. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il se versa un bol de céréales qu'il alla manger sur le divan, dans le salon. Il reconsidéra d'ouvrir la télévision, mais y renonça. Quel genre d'émissions ennuyeuses pouvait bien être diffusé à cette heure? Il préférait le silence à un quelconque dessin animé pour enfants lobotomisés.

Il avala rapidement son déjeuner, incapable de simplement profiter de ses cheerios au miel et aux noix. C'était pourtant sa sorte favorite. D'ailleurs, il devrait aller en acheter, en revenant de l'école. Il ne lui en restait plus que pour un seul bol. Se connaissant, il en mangerait sûrement ce soir, avant d'aller au lit et, ainsi, il n'aurait rien pour déjeuner, le lendemain. Un arrêt au dépanneur du coin s'imposait donc. Quoique, l'épicerie serait peut-être encore mieux. On y trouvait parfois des boîtes de céréales format Jumbo, ce qui était assez génial pour un maniaque comme lui.

Soupirant de nouveau, toujours sans raison, il se leva et alla déposer son bol dans le lavabo. C'est alors que, sans prévenir, les images de son rêve lui revinrent en tête. Ça aussi, sans raison particulière.

Comme à chaque fois, il n'avait rien vu de précis ou de clair. Juste des images. La plupart étaient floues, voire imperceptibles. Pourtant, il revoyait très bien cette tignasse rousse, qu'il revoyait chaque nuit. Les rêves étaient différents, mais les visages, les mêmes. Il voyait un jeune homme roux, probablement de son âge, grand, plutôt musclé, et blême. Parfois, il se tournait vers Harry et lui souriait, lui faisant un bref signe de la main. D'autres fois, il se contentait de lui jeter un regard complice.

Et puis, il y avait cette jeune fille, rousse aussi. Des cheveux aux épaules, un peu plus foncés que ceux de celui qui devait être son frère. D'ailleurs, Harry voyait parfois toute une famille de rouquins, tous assis autour d'une table, à manger et discuter joyeusement, riant et s'amusant tous ensemble. Leurs visages étaient tous parsemés de taches de rousseurs et leur chevelure de feu bougeait au gré de leurs mouvements.

Et puis, il y avait cette brunette. Bien souvent, il la voyait de profil, alors qu'elle étudiait. Elle semblait toujours absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait. Puis, elle semblait remarquer sa présence, et alors elle lui adressait un bref sourire, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Toutes ces images... elles ressemblaient réellement à des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui ne devaient pourtant pas lui appartenir. S'ils étaient les siens... ne devrait-il justement pas s'en rappeler? Tous ces gens ne lui disaient rien mais... quelque chose clochait... il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni comment. Il avait l'impression de visiter la mémoire d'une autre personne.

Mais qui était cette personne?

Harry soupira pour la enième fois de la matinée et, cette fois, avec raison. Il faisait une montagne avec un rien. Il était vraiment désespérant.

* * *

Il était aux alentours de 6h30 lorsqu'il mit les pieds dehors, la ganse de son sac sur l'épaule et un café en main. Il ne portait qu'une simple veste pour affronter la douce fraîcheur matinale du printemps. C'était bien suffisant.

Il descendit en quelques sauts les marches devant l'entrée avant d'atterrir sur le trottoir. Il prit une gorgée de son café aromatisé à la vanille et aux noisettes, puis commença à marcher en direction de l'école. Il faisait beau, ce matin. Il ne prendrait pas l'autobus. De toute façon, il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui. Normalement, il quittait son appartement une heure plus tard, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire de tout ce temps. Et puis, un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal.

«Harry!»

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Venait-il réellement d'entendre quelqu'un l'interpeller, au loin?

«Harry, attends!»

Il semblait bien, oui. Il s'arrêta, puis jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il aperçut aussitôt une chevelure blonde un peu trop parfaite courir dans sa direction.

Non, ce n'était pas possible...

«Draco?»

Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui, à bout de souffle, s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il fallut un certain temps avant que le moindre mot ne soit prononcé, Harry étant évidemment trop surpris et Draco, bien trop essoufflé. Ce fut finalement ce dernier qui, après avoir retrouvé son souffle, se décida à parler.

«Je passais par là quand je t'ai vu sortir de chez toi. J'ai essayé de te rattraper, mais ça n'a pas été facile. Je crois que je ne suis pas très en forme.»

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il passait par là? Vraiment? Il en doutait... mais ce n'était pas comme s'il savait où Draco vivait, alors peut-être habitait-il tout proche et c'était pourquoi ils se croisaient. Mais alors... pourquoi était-ce la première fois que cela arrivait?

Peut-être parce que le jeune homme blond partait toujours de chez lui vers 6h30 alors que Harry ne quittait que vers 7h30. Cela aurait été une explication plausible.

Pourtant, il restait sceptique.

«Tu passais par là?» demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui sous-entendait le contraire.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, arborant ainsi un air non pas découragé, mais bien malicieux. Harry ne put empêcher un gloussement de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres. Le blondinet venait tout juste de volontairement se trahir.

«Tu m'attendais?» fut la question suivante.

«Un peu.»

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il l'avait attendu? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait?

«Et ça fait longtemps que tu es là?»

«Hum, plus ou moins.»

Harry sourit. Il était curieux de savoir le temps exact, mais ne posa pas d'autres question. Ils se contentèrent donc d'avancer côte à côte, se jetant parfois de furtifs regards du coin de l'oeil. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette rencontre qu'ils avaient eu, quelques jours plus tôt. Leur deuxième, à vrai dire, la première ayant été cette fois où ils étaient entré en collision dans les couloirs de l'école. Cette deuxième rencontre avait eut lieu le jour où Draco l'avait surpris en pleine prise de photos, dans le parc. Ils avaient ensuite été prendre un café ensemble et avaient appris à se connaître.

Étrangement, ça avait tout de suite cliqué, entre eux. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, pour deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

_«Alors, Harry Potter, que fais-tu dans la vie?»_

_«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?»_

_«Bah, je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire?»_

_«Ce que j'aime faire? Je ne sais pas trop...»_

_«Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que tu aimes.»_

_«Eh bien, il y a la photographie, mais ce n'est pas une réponse très originale, non?»_

Alors Draco avait ri. Puis Harry avait ri à son tour. Le blond semblait vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il aimait, et cela surprenait le brun. Généralement, ce genre de questions étaient posées par politesse. À tout le moins, c'était l'impression qui était donnée. Pourtant, lorsque Draco lui posait une question, il semblait vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse.

_«Tu aimes la lecture?»_

_«Hum, pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Je lis un peu, de temps en temps, mais c'est plus par obligation.»_

_«Ah bon? Et qui t'y obliges?»_

_«Sincèrement? Personne. Je crois que je lis pour me prouver que je ne suis pas complètement inculte.»_

Et il avait ri de nouveau. Comme si ce que Harry disait était réellement amusant. Jamais il ne s'était vraiment senti drôle. Sauf peut-être en présence de Samantha. Même avec Simon, il ne s'était jamais senti drôle.

Avec Draco, il ressentait l'envie de continuer de parler de lui-même, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître.

_«Mon parrain Sirius adorait la lecture et il me disait souvent que les livres étaient l'une des plus belles inventions de l'homme, et aussi l'un des plus grands progrès. Aucun jeu vidéo, aucune télévision, ni même la moindre chaîne de son ne saurait surpasser ces oeuvres.»_

_«Il me semble être quelqu'un de très cultivé.»_

_«Il l'était. Il possédait une grande bibliothèque et je crois qu'il avait lu chaque livre qui s'y trouvait. Il ne cessait de se décourager de mon manque d'intérêt pour la lecture.»_

_«C'est à cause de lui que tu te sens obligé de lire?»_

_«Je crois, oui. Depuis qu'il est mort, je crois que c'est un peu ma façon de lui rendre hommage.»_

Il y avait eu un bref silence, suite à cela. Harry s'évertuait à fixer la table, mais sentait le regard désolé de Draco posé sur lui. Il en était plutôt mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, rassuré. Il détestait généralement recevoir la compassion des autres à l'annonce de la mort de son parrain, mais c'était différent avec Draco. Ce dernier ne semblait pas le prendre en pitié, comme la plupart des gens. Lorsque le blond se décida à parler, ce ne fut donc pas pour offrir ses condoléances, et Harry ne put que lui en être reconnaissant.

_«Tu sais, ton parrain n'a pas tort. La lecture est réellement quelque chose de merveilleux. Moi, personnellement, j'adore. Mais il y de nombreux autres moyens de s'exprimer que l'écriture, et chacun d'eux est aussi fantastique. La photographie en fait partie.»_

À cette réplique, Harry avait sourit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu les choses de cette façon. Il était vrai que prendre des photos était sa façon de s'exprimer, mais jamais il n'aurait comparé cela à l'écriture.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts réalisa bien vite qu'il adorait écouter Draco parler.

_«Ma famille a toujours été très stricte. Riche, aussi. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, il serait très prétentieux de ma part de me plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, je n'ai pas été particulièrement heureux durant mon enfance. Il y avait toutes ces règles et ces obligations. Je devais toujours être présent lors de ces cocktails ennuyeux, où je devais absolument bien me tenir et faire bonne impression, rencontrer un tas de gens importants dont je me foutais éperdument et sourire en permanence, tout en gardant une certaine contenance. Mon père était un important homme d'affaires, il avait donc une réputation impeccable à tenir.»_

_«Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça?»_

_«Je ne sais pas trop, je ne lui parle plus vraiment. Il est en prison, maintenant.»_

_«Je suis désolé.»_

_«Oh, ne le sois pas. Mon père a toujours été un véritable escroc. Toujours prêt à profiter de la misère des plus faibles. Je crois sincèrement qu'il mérite ce qui lui arrive.»_

_«Et ta mère?»_

_«Ma mère? Disons qu'elle n'a jamais été quelqu'un de mauvais, mais elle aimait vraiment mon père et était prête à tout pour lui. Même renier son propre fils. Maintenant que mon père n'est plus là, elle tente de reconstruire ce qu'elle a détruit, mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Je lui parle, de temps en temps. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement me blesser comme elle l'a fait, bien que je ne sois pas prêt à lui pardonner entièrement.»_

_«Te renier? Pourquoi elle a fait ça?»_

_«Bof, disons que je n'avais pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux. Ou plutôt que mon père. Ma mère l'a simplement suivi. Il allait de soi qu'elle pense comme lui.»_

Il semblait vraiment avoir eu une existence difficile. Harry ignorait si ses propres problèmes sauraient égaler ceux de Draco. Probablement pas. Était-il possible de complexer pour cause de trop petits problèmes? Le photographe innoverait...

Pourtant, le blond ne parlait jamais bien longtemps de lui-même et en revenait toujours au jeune homme devant lui. Cette attitude déstabilisait ce dernier, qui ne se considérait certainement pas si intéressant.

_«Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?»_

_«Moi?»_

_«Non désolé, je parlais à la chaise vide à ta droite. Je la trouve un peu triste.»_

_«Ha, ha. Très drôle.»_

_«Alors, tu vis avec quelqu'un?»_

_«Non, je vis seul. Et je n'ai personne dans ma vie pour l'instant. J'ai été pendant un certain temps avec quelqu'un, mais ça n'a pas marché.»_

_«Désolé.»_

_«Oh non, c'est mieux ainsi. C'était un véritable idiot.»_

Sur le coup, Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé au masculin, lui qui tentait de rester neutre à ce sujet. Après tout, il ignorait si Draco était homophobe ou non. Pourtant, ce dernier ne sembla même pas remarquer ce détail.

_«De mon côté, je n'ai jamais vraiment été avec quelqu'un. Ou plutôt, je n'ai jamais vraiment été amoureux. Je suis déjà sorti avec une fille, mais je ne l'aimais pas. C'était la fille d'un homme très influent et mon père voyait d'importants contrats venir d'une union entre elle et moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment protesté et j'ai été avec elle pendant un certain temps, mais je me suis lassé. J'en avais assez de prétendre. Évidemment, mon père n'a pas apprécié. Il n'en a pas trop fait de cas, mais il est resté froid, suite à cela.»_

_«Ça doit être horrible. Je ne m'imagine pas être avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas.»_

_«Eh bien, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laisser cela se reproduire.»_

Ils avaient parlé bien plus longtemps que Harry n'aurait cru cela possible. Ils avaient probablement abordé tous les sujet imaginables.

_«Alors, tu prends souvent des photos dans le parc?»_

_«Oh, plus ou moins. Parfois dans le parc, parfois dans la rue, d'autres fois devant les magasins ou sur des terrasses de cafés. J'aime bien prendre les gens lorsqu'ils ne s'y attendent pas. S'ils le savaient, ça enlèverait toute la spontanéité et la photo n'aurait plus aucun sens. Elle n'aurait plus rien de vrai.»_

Draco avait sourit, puis l'avait longuement observé. Harry s'était senti nerveux. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?

_«C'est beau ce que tu dis. Tu sembles vraiment aimer ce que tu fais.»_

_«Oui, vraiment.»_

Bref silence, avant que le brun ne poursuive.

_«Mais toi, c'est le dessin?»_

_«Hum hum. Je crois que j'ai toujours été un artiste dans l'âme. Bien que moi, je ne peux pas vraiment prendre les gens par surprise. Il m'arrive de dessiner les gens sans qu'ils le sachent, mais il y a toujours le risque qu'ils s'en aillent avant la fin du dessin.»_

_«Et ça arrive souvent?»_

_«Un peu trop, oui. Si tu voyais le tas de dessins non terminés pour cause de modèles inconscients...»_

Et, une fois de plus, ils avaient ri. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement hilarant, mais ils avaient ri. Et cela avait fait du bien, de rire. De simplement rire, en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il s'agissait parfois de si peu...

«À quoi tu penses?»

Il fallut un certain temps au jeune photographe pour réaliser que cette question ne provenait pas de ses souvenirs, mais avait bel et bien été posée dans le présent, par un Draco qui marchait à ses côtés à 6h30 du matin.

«Ah? Euh, oh, rien de spécial.»

«Ah bon.»

* * *

À l'avant de la classe, Monsieur Johnson récitait son habituel monologue complètement ennuyeux, que personne ne daignait écouter. Harry faisait évidemment partie de tous ces autres élèves qui ne se donnaient pas la peine de porter attention à ce que le vieil homme leur enseignait. De toute façon, chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux avait le malheur d'être surpris en train de regarder leur professeur de façon en peu trop insistante, ce dernier ne manquait jamais de le réprimander en utilisant toutes sortes d'excuses plus ridicules les unes que les autres.

Cela semblait être la seule joie de ce pauvre vieil homme aigri: maltraiter ses élèves. C'était probablement pourquoi sa retraite ne semblait pas venir. Que deviendrait-il, sans jeunes adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence à ridiculiser devant toute une classe d'autres jeunes adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence? Il deviendrait probablement un vieil homme aigri sans jeunes adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence à ridiculiser devant toute un classe d'autres jeunes adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence.

Bref, le jeune adulte à peine sorti de l'adolescence nommé Harry Potter n'écoutait pas, tout comme ses camarades de classe, tous de jeunes adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence.

Il préférait se laisser emporter par ses pensées, vers un monde qui lui appartenait et auquel personne d'autre n'avait accès. C'était un endroit secret où il avait toujours aimé se réfugier, étant jeune. Encore aujourd'hui, il y allait souvent. Là-bas, il était seul et tranquille, et pouvait songer à tout ce qu'il voulait, sans être déranger.

À tout le moins, c'était l'impression qu'il se donnait.

«Monsieur Potter, est-ce que je vous dérange?»

Harry fut parcouru de frissons de la tête aux pieds. Il détestait lorsque cette voix lui était adressée. Surtout lorsqu'une teinte de sarcasme pouvait être discernée au travers de ces paroles déjà désagréables.

Et c'était le cas à l'instant même.

«Hum?»

Ce fut tout ce que le jeune homme parvint à articuler. Pas très éloquent. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qui lui permettrait d'échapper aux griffes acérées de son professeur d'Histoire de l'art.

Comme de fait, il vit aussitôt les commissures des lèvres de M. Johnson s'étirer en un sourire sarcastique et... machiavélique? Quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas, il sut aussitôt que c'était la fin.

«Alors, il semblerait que mon cours vous ennuie, Monsieur Potter.»

Cette façon qu'il avait de cracher son nom de famille ainsi... Harry eut aussitôt envie de lui sauter à la gorge et aussi sauver des générations et des générations de futurs élèves. Car il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce vieillard était là pour rester et pourrir l'existence d'encore beaucoup d'étudiants.

«Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser la parole, Monsieur Potter. Peut-être mon cours deviendrait-il intéressant? Hum? Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Potter?»

Les idées de répartie qui vinrent à l'esprit de Harry à cet instant précis se comptaient par centaine. Mais il garda le silence. C'était plus sage, et plus prudent aussi. Bien qu'il savait que tous les autres le soutenaient, il ne valait rien contre cet être du mal.

Ce dernier lui jeta encore quelques répliques humiliantes, avant de finalement reprendre son cours. Cette fois, Harry écouta, sachant pertinemment que son professeur lui poserait plusieurs questions pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien retenu la leçon...

* * *

Lorsque Harry mit les pieds en dehors de la salle de classe, il était de mauvaise humeur. M. Johnson ne l'avait plus lâché du reste du cours et il était vraiment au bord de la crise de nerf. Il ne lui en fallait plus beaucoup pour éclater.

Ce fut donc ce moment précis que Simon choisit pour se montrer le bout du nez. Il avait toujours eu un de ces sens du timing, celui-là...

«Salut Harry.»

Si un regard avait pu arracher chaque cheveu un par un, pour ensuite en faire une poupée vaudou et torturer l'interlocuteur à mort avec une aiguille, Simon aurait été un chauve troué avant même de pouvoir dire: «Jesuisunchauvetroué.»

Malheureusement, dans la vraie vie, un regard n'était qu'un regard, et Simon n'était qu'un imbécile fini. Il ne remarqua donc pas les flammes dans les orbes vertes de son ex petit-ami.

Un imbécile fini et aveugle, quoi.

«J'ai essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne répondais pas à mes messages.»

Un imbécile fini, aveugle et affreusement stupide.

«Je ne t'ai pas appelé parce que je n'en avais pas envie.» fit Harry, en serrant les dents.

Évidemment, cet imbécile fini, aveugle, affreusement stupide et collant fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque. Il préféra plutôt se passer une main dans les cheveux, un geste qui se voulait probablement séduisant.

«J'ai deux billets pour une pièce de théâtre ce soir. Intéressé?»

«Non.»

«Tu ne veux pas savoir quel est le nom de la pièce?»

«Non.»

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux noirs comme ses cheveux. Ça aussi, ça se voulait probablement séduisant et charmeur.

Mais, en réalité, c'était ridicule.

«C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé, chez toi.» ajouta-t-il, d'une voix théoriquement suave. «Tu sais ce que tu veux.»

Cela devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Chaque jour, Harry envoyait Simon sur les roses en employant parfois un vocabulaire des plus... hum... imagés. Et pourtant, il revenait. Un vrai boomerang. Il oubliait toutes les méchancetés que le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait dites et il revenait à la charge, comme si la nuit avait suffit à le faire changer d'idée.

Harry ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi il avait perdu deux mois de son existence avec lui. Avec ça!

Le jeune homme soupira, se rappelant à quel point son ex avait été charmeur, au début. À quel point il ne se passait pas la main dans les cheveux à toutes les deux secondes, espérant ainsi paraître sexy. À quel point il parlait de choses intéressantes.

À quel point il était vrai. Tout simplement.

Il est surprenant de voir comme une personne peut changer en l'espace de si peu de temps. Comme si Simon avait commencé à craindre de le perdre et avait ainsi commencé à être insupportable et bien trop collant. C'était ce comportement qui l'avait mené à sa perte.

Et pourtant, il était encore plus énervant depuis leur rupture, qui remontait maintenant à près de trois semaines. Trois dures et pénibles semaines, à endurer cette limace lobotomisée.

«Alors? Tu m'accompagnes?»

«Non! Non, c'est non! Je ne t'accompagnerai pas! Pas maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais! Arrête de m'embêter!»

Harry était furieux. Il sentait sa peau rougir, et ce n'était pas de gêne. Il en avait assez... Il ne regretta donc pas ses paroles et savait qu'il ne les regretterait pas non plus en y repensant, plus tard ce soir-là. Si son ex pouvait le lâcher, il ne s'en sentirait que plus soulagé. Pourtant, connaissant Simon, il doutait que cela n'arrive.

Il observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et vit aussitôt qu'il s'assombrissait. Tiens, il se fâchait? Il mit un certain temps à parler, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il devait dire, dans les circonstances. Lorsqu'il se décida à briser le silence, il s'avança d'abord vers Harry, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts hésita, mais ne recula pas. Quelque part, il devait être curieux.

«Écoute, Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça s'est terminé de cette façon entre nous, alors que ça allait si bien. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Je t'aime encore, et je sais que tu m'aimes.»

L'envie de reculer et de le frapper se présenta une fois de plus dans l'esprit du photographe. D'ailleurs, il passera le reste de ses jours à se demander pourquoi il ne broncha et continua d'écouter ce grand n'importe quoi.

«Je t'aime et je suis prêt à te pardonner. Je sais que tu as voulu faire ton indépendant, mais tu ne crois pas que tu as prouvé ton point, maintenant?»

Non, le frapper aurait été trop gentil. Lui arracher les yeux pour en faire des balles de golf aurait été préférable, et encore. Il se sentait généreux.

«On peut revenir ensemble, c'est ta chance. Tu vas accepter ce billet, et on va aller à cette pièce, comme on le faisait lorsqu'on était ensemble. Tout va redevenir comme avant.»

Un imbécile fini, aveugle, affreusement stupide, collant ET prétentieux. Harry tremblait de rage. Comment osait-il ainsi prétendre être le centre de ses désirs et sous-entendre que c'était lui, Harry Potter, qui se mourait de revenir avec lui? C'était horrible.

Mais encore là, le photographe aurait réussi à se contenir, à simplement reculer, lui jeter un regard meurtrier, peut-être aussi lui cracher une réplique cinglante et s'en aller, fièrement, sans avoir perdu son calme qu'il s'évertuait à garder.

Il aurait réussi... s'il n'avait pas senti la main de Simon se poser sur sa cuisse, alors que ses lèvres se déposaient sur la peau sensible de son cou. Alors là, quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit.

Harry aurait voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure, faute de temps pour réfléchir à une vengeance plus originale. Il aurait voulu le frapper sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un n'ose venir l'arrêter. Il aurait voulu lui faire mal, pour que Simon comprenne enfin qu'il n'était qu'un psychopathe pathétique et ennuyant.

Il aurait voulu plein de choses, mais ce qui se produisit ne faisait absolument pas partie de ces choses. Lorsque son ex se sépara de lui, ce ne fut pas par compassion, mais bien par surprise. Car un trop fort bruit venait de retentir dans tout le couloir, et certainement dans une bonne partie de l'école. On entendit quelques cris d'étudiants, alors que les morceaux de verre atterrissaient lourdement sur le sol et que des éclats volaient un peu partout.

Tout le monde se recroquevillait, tentant de se protéger de tous ces éclats coupant qui allaient dans toutes les directions. Mais pas Harry. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui, voyait tous ces gens paniquer et ne bronchait pas. Il voyait Simon, qui tentait de s'éloigner du danger, ne se préoccupant évidemment pas de «l'élu de son coeur». Et c'était mieux ainsi.

Une fenêtre venait de voler en éclats, comme ça, sans raison. Et Harry ne pouvait que rester bouche bée devant la situation.

Car ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses se produisait.

* * *

NdA: Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Ça fait si longtemps que je l'ai écrit, que j'ai l'impression de lire un chapitre écrit par quelqu'un d'autre! Je ne me savais pas si imagée! XD Le chauve troué, j'ai particulièrement aimé! XD

Bon, je suis pathétique... --

Si j'essaie de faire pitié un peu, vous me pardonnerez mon retard? Et vous me laisserez quelques reviews?? -tente d'imiter les yeux du chat botté dans Shrek- Hum??

Bon... à la prochaine! (J'espère sincèrement parvenir à updater toutes mes fics cet été. Après tout, l'été dernier, j'étais une véritable machine à updates!)

* * *


End file.
